Eu te observo, acredite!
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Presente de aniversário mais atrasado que relógio parado para Camus. Milo mais uma vez pensou em uma surpresa. Espero que ele e vocês gostem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

_Comentários da Autora: Gostaria de agradecer a todos que lerem esta fic. Uma homenagem tardia ao aniversário de nosso querido cavaleiro de gelo. Se não gostam de Yaoi, por gentileza, parem por aqui, se gostam, espero que a leitura seja agradável. Aguardo comentários, eles são sempre bem vindos._

Estava fazendo um calor insuportável. Até hoje não entendia como conseguia sobreviver naquele calor infernal. Mal amanhecera e já estava derretendo como uma geleira levada para o deserto. Decido caminhar um pouco e ir até a cachoeira próxima e me deliciar na água fresca. Eu merecia o descanso. Era meu aniversário.

Nunca gostara de comemorar seu aniversário, não tinha boas lembranças da data, mas não deixava de no fundo, bem escondidinho de todos, gostar muito desse dia.

- Parabéns pra você seu francês mal humorado. – murmurou para si mesmo e se permitiu dar uma gostosa gargalhada, afinal não tinha ninguém por perto mesmo.

Mergulhou na piscina natural que se formava com a queda da cachoeira. Usou um pouco de seu cosmo para esfriar um pouco mais a água, pois o sol já a tinha esquentado e queria mesmo era um delicioso banho gelado. Nadava despreocupadamente. Não percebera que era observado por um par de olhos atentos...

- Quer dizer que o Sr. Não-ligo-para-aniversário gosta da data e é até mesmo capaz de rir? Ele que me aguarde... – o par de olhos observador murmurou para si mesmo, fazendo com as mãos um sinal de "OK" – ele não perde por esperar...

O par de olhos aproveitou que o templo de Aquário estava vazio e partiu para pôr em prática seu plano. Pela primeira vez não incluía bebidas, música alta ou muitas pessoas. Apenas os dois.

Colocou no aparelho de DVD o filme que passara meses pesquisando e enchendo o saco de muita gente para preparar especialmente para esta data. Fechou as cortinas do quarto, colocou ao lado da cama sob a mesinha de cabeceira um prato de canapés com diversas coberturas, uma champanhe aberta dentro do balde de gelo e um pouco da bebida na taça de cristal que estava colocada ao lado do prato, ligou o ar condicionado para que o ambiente ficasse agradável ao dono da casa.

Deixou o filme no ponto certo e se escondeu entre a cama e a parede, de forma que não pudesse ser visto no momento que o outro entrasse no quarto.

Não precisou esperar muito. Alguns minutos depois Camus entrou no quarto. Estranhou a escuridão e o ar ligado. Quando ia acender a luz e procurar o motivo de tudo aquilo sua televisão ligou aparentemente sozinha e um filme, ou seja lá o quê, apareceu na tela. Neste momento viu os petiscos e a champanhe. Pegou o copo e bebeu um gole. Estava gelada. No ponto certo. Sentou-se curioso. Queria ver onde aquilo ia parar. Distraidamente deu uma mordida em um dos canapés. Delicioso!

Até aquele momento, apenas imagens de locais belos e amados por ele apareciam na tela, nenhuma voz, nenhum texto, nada... após a passagem dos locais começaram a aparecer na tela trechos de filmes que ele simplesmente amava. Era uma coletânea que só poderia ter sido feita por alguém que o conhecia tão bem quanto ele próprio. Quem poderia ter feito isso? Não se lembrava de expor tanto seus gostos para ninguém a não ser para... não, ele não, ele não se lembrava nem do que comeu ontem, como se lembraria de seus mais íntimos gostos?

Depois dos filmes, imagens de suas obras de arte preferidas com o "Bolero de Ravell" de trilha sonora. Nessa altura duas lágrimas silenciosas escorriam por seu rosto. Quem quer que tivera feito aquele filme, o queria muito bem, o observava muito bem, o amava. Não imaginara que alguém o amasse tanto assim a ponto de prestar tanta atenção a seus gostos. Acabou a sessão obras de arte, o que viria a seguir? Apareceu a imagem do Santuário e alguém sentado na soleira de sua casa. Quando isso fora filmado sem que soubesse? A imagem foi aproximando gradativamente até que pôde distinguir a pessoa que ali estava.

_"Não sei se gostou, espero que sim. Cada palavra sua, cada expressão de gosto, cada comentário que pude me lembrar tentei resumir nesta pequena homenagem. Não sabia com o que te presentear, afinal são tantas as coisas que, nestes anos de convivência eu descobri que te agradam que fiquei na dúvida, então resolvi tentar te dar tudo de uma só vez._

_Me desculpe se errei, mas quem ama faz tudo com amor e foi com amor que fiz este filme. Feliz Aniversário, Camus"_

Quando o filme acabou, Camus pôde sentir o cosmo de Milo dentro de seu quarto.

- Escorpião Maluco, pode sair de seu esconderijo... – Camus falou como se tivesse irritado, secando rapidamente as lágrimas que sabia que ele não havia visto cair.

Milo levantou de seu cantinho, emburrado...

- Acho que não agradei. Me desculpe. Estou indo embora. Esqueça o que eu disse. Ok? – jogara os dados e perdera, então restava ser um bom jogador e sair da mesa com a pouca dignidade que lhe restara.

- Ei, onde o senhor pensa que vai? Se bem lhe conheço, acho que as comemorações do meu aniversário ainda não acabaram. Errei?

Uma esperança leve e longínqua surgiu no coração apaixonado do cavaleiro de escorpião. Será que teria uma remota chance?

* * *

Espero não render esta fic como no aniversário de Shaka... rs... de qualquer forma, será que Milo tem alguma chance? Aguardo os comentários para decidir se ele ganha ou não o coração não tão gelado de Camus. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

_Comentários da Autora: Gostaria de agradecer a todos que lerem esta fic. Uma homenagem tardia ao aniversário de nosso querido cavaleiro de gelo. Se não gostam de Yaoi, por gentileza, parem por aqui, se gostam, espero que a leitura seja agradável. Aguardo comentários, eles são sempre bem vindos._

**Não disse tudo**

Milo olhava para Camus com cara abobalhada. Parecia que tinha sido atingido pro uma execução aurora e estava completamente congelado. O silêncio era tão grande que seria possível ouvir o cair de uma agulha em outro cômodo. Camus esperava pacientemente a resposta de Milo, mas não era tão paciente assim.

- Eu errei. Creio que você não pensou em mais nada. De qualquer forma, muito obrigado. Nunca recebi um presente assim...

- Assim?

- Então você fala! – Camus começou a rir. Milo olhou para ele com cara emburrada.

- Não conhecia esse seu lado humorista... Não combina com você. Na realidade pensei em uma série de coisas que gostaria de fazer para continuar a comemoração... só não sei se você aprovaria, então, creio ser melhor ir embora... – Milo jogara sua cartada final, depois de voltar a ter um pouco de domínio sobre si mesmo.

- Como você pode ter certeza de que eu não aprovaria? Você não me disse o que se passa por essa sua cabeça e eu não ouso imaginar... afinal você é o Milo.

Maldito francês, eu jogo a batata quente no colo dele e ele me devolve a coitadinha mais quente ainda... Pensa rápido Milo de Escorpião. Você apostou suas fichas com um par de dois na mão e seu parceiro de jogo pagou pra ver. Mostre as cartas ou blefe novamente. (1)

- Por que você não me diz então como gostaria de terminar as comemorações de seu aniversário?

- Milo, Milo... mon ange ... – Camus leva sua mão ao rosto de Milo e acaricia levemente sua face – e se você não gostasse da forma como eu gostaria de terminar esta comemoração? E se você não quisesse me dar o presente que a tanto tempo desejo ganhar?

Decididamente eu não gosto desse jogo de meias palavras. Talvez por isso eu sempre perca para ele nas nossas rodadas de pôquer. O seguro pela nuca, sentindo um prazer indescritível ao tocar aqueles cabelos macios, aproximo meus lábios de seu rosto. Estava tão próximo que eu podia sentir a respiração dele em minha pele. Toco os lábios dele com os meus levemente. Um toque breve. Largo sua nuca e me afasto.

- Será que estamos falando da mesma coisa?

Agora foi a vez dele me segurar. Seu beijo foi profundo, erótico, sedento. Fiquei completamente sem fôlego. Meu coração parecia a bateria daquelas músicas de carnaval que Aldebaran ouvia. Sim, samba, eu tinha uma escola de samba completa dentro de meu peito. Algum tempo depois ele me solta...

- Eu creio que estávamos falando da mesma coisa. Você é o presente que eu quero. Estaria disposto a me dar este presente?

- Tudo é relativo. Depende de quanto tempo você vai querer o conservar o presente.

- Por toda eternidade seria tempo suficiente?

Não fui capas de responder. Me agarrei a ele como um náufrago se agarra a uma tábua de salvação.

- Calma, mon ange, temos todo tempo do mundo...

Ele me largou e senti uma sensação de vazio enorme. Mas agora eu tinha certeza. Ele me queria tanto quanto eu o queria. Teríamos todo tempo do mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

_Comentários da Autora: Gostaria de agradecer a todos que lerem esta fic. Uma homenagem tardia ao aniversário de nosso querido cavaleiro de gelo. Se não gostam de Yaoi, por gentileza, parem por aqui, se gostam, espero que a leitura seja agradável. Aguardo comentários, eles são sempre bem vindos._

**Todo tempo do Mundo é agora**

Eu sabia que teria todo tempo do mundo, ou melhor, a minha parte racional sabia que teríamos todo tempo do mundo para aproveitar, mas eu não sou racional. Nunca fui. Meu lado passional sempre me dominou. Ferro e fogo. Paixão. Era o que eu sentia naquele momento. Eu sempre fui total e completamente apaixonado por ele. Não poderia nem queria esperar mais nada. Queria me embriagar com o sabor daqueles lábios. O puxo pela camisa para mais perto de mim. Meu nariz quase encostava no dele. Podia sentir sua respiração entrecortada em meu rosto. Perfeito! Ele queria tanto quanto eu.

Afasto um pouco seu cabelo e beijo sua nuca, próximo a orelha. Falo com voz macia e sensual.

- Podemos fazer tudo que você quiser. Hoje é o seu dia e eu sou o seu presente. Mas temos muito tempo. Posso te pegar pela mão agora e sairmos para tomar um sorvete. Ou...

Continuo a dar pequenos beijos em seu pescoço. Sua pele se arrepia sob minhas mãos. O ouço suspirar. O som singelo do suspiro me enlouqueceu. Meu desejo pulsava. De repente minha calça ficou completamente apertada. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em me livrar dela, mas não. Teria que ser perfeito. Continuo meu joguinho quando ele me pergunta:

- Ou?

- Ou podemos continuar o que estamos fazendo agora. O que eu mais queria era vê-lo feliz em meus braços. O que você quer?

- Milo! Se você mover um dedo para fora desse quarto, juro por todos os deuses que vou inventar um novo sabor de sorvete. Sorvete de escorpião no palito!

Soltei uma gargalhada gostosa...

- Ummmm... Deve ficar maravilhoso! Com uma matéria prima dessa, só pode ficar perfeito! O problema é que você teria que assistir outras pessoas me chupando. – Acabo de falar e passo a língua por meus lábios sedutoramente. – Mas o picolé em questão aqui é você, e como sou um tantinho egoísta, pretendo te chupar todinho agora para que mais ninguém pense em provar.

Vou empurrando delicadamente Camus de volta para cama. Enquanto empurro vou tirando sua roupa. Arranco a camisa e jogo em um canto, abro o cinto e puxo de uma vez só, também largando em qualquer canto. Vou fazendo isso sem interromper o contato com seus olhos. Quando ele se deita, tiro o sapato e as calças de uma só vez, deixando-o só com a _boxer. _Quando ia continuar a beijá-lo ele me empurra. Caio sentado no chão, completamente desequilibrado. Fico sentado no chão, olhando pra ele com aquela cara de "onde foi que eu errei". Ele olha pra mim e começa a rir.

- Mon ange, vai ficar o resto do dia sentado ai com cara de cachorro abandonado?

- Você... você... você... – eu não conseguia falar, estava em estado de choque, afinal ele havia me jogado no chão, ora bolas! A gargalhada dele me deixou mais desconcertado ainda.

- Eu o quê? Ora Milo, onde está a sua desenvoltura de conquistador? Não é meu aniversário? Não é meu dia? Então... Você não acha que está muito vestido não?

- Mas... mas... mas... – eu parecia um disco arranhado.

Ele ria de novo. Droga! Minha tarde romântica estava virando um show circense e o pior que o palhaço era eu. Seguro sua perna de supetão e dou um puxão. Agora quem também estava no chão me fazendo companhia era ele.

- Você estava achando que eu ficaria aqui sozinho? – foi a vez dele ficar completamente desconcertado. Mas ele se recuperou mais rápido que eu. Tenho que admitir...

Quando Milo caiu no chão não resisti. Tive que rir. Foi por demais engraçado. A quanto tempo eu não dava uma boa gargalhada? Eu nem me lembrava da última vez. Ele ficou durante algum tempo meio apatetado. Minha intenção não era derrubá-lo, mas creio que no auge da empolgação usei um pouco mais de força do que queria. Mas ele não deixou barato, me deu um puxão quando eu menos esperava e lá estava eu esparramado no chão. Mas eu não ia perder a pose? Ia? Já que estávamos no chão mesmo... Segurei-o pela camisa e o aproximei de mim.

- Como eu disse mon ange, você está muito vestido... – acabei de falar e arranquei sua camisa. Começamos a nos beijar novamente no chão mesmo. A temperatura do quarto aumentava a cada beijo. – Maldito ar condicionado que não funciona.

- Ora, ora... quer dizer que o meu freezer privativo está com calor? Será que posso ajudar? - quando Camus começou a me beijar, depois de arrancar minha camisa, voltei a ser um pouco senhor de mim, a minha tarde não estava completamente perdida.

Ao ouvi-lo reclamar do calor, pergunto se posso ajudar... antes mesmo de ouvir a resposta, levanto o cabelo dele, formando um "rabo-de-cavalo" no alto da cabeça, que mantive preso com uma das mãos. Me abaixo e vou soprando o pescoço dele, a cada sopro um beijinho leve, delicado e molhado. A pele dele se arrepiava a cada toque de meus lábios...

- Que foi, amoreco, está com frio agora? – perguntei com uma ironia proposital.

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de me responder. Era a vez dele. Ele se afasta um pouco de mim e acaba de me despir. Beija todo meu corpo, pedaço a pedaço. Meus sentidos não mais me respondiam. Quando eu achei que estava chegando ao paraíso descubro que ainda poderia melhorar... Ele começa a beijar minha ereção.

Quando ele começa a me lamber eu achei que não poderia mais me controlar. Comecei a gemer alto. Meu corpo se movimentava instintivamente, afundando mais minha ereção em sua boca. Eu falava palavras desconexas. Ele leva seus dedos a minha boca. Eu sabia o que ele queria e eu também queria. Chupo com prazer e vontade os dedos dele. Sinto quando ele começa a me preparar para o que eu mais queria.

A primeira sensação foi de uma dorzinha desagradável. Não era a minha primeira vez, mas já tinha algum tempo que eu não me deitava com ninguém. Eu queria ser dele e vinha me guardando para ele a algum tempo. Ele sente meu desconforto e por instante pára.

- Por favor, continue! – supliquei.

- Tem certeza, mon ange, não me perdoaria se te machucasse...

Levanto um pouco e olho dentro de seus olhos... – Você me machucaria muito se parasse agora, mais do que poderia imaginar.

Ele nada fala, volta a dar atenção a minha ereção e continua sua exploração por meu corpo me preparando para recebê-lo. Eu já não agüentava mais de tesão.

- Camus, por favor, me faça seu agora!

- Seu desejo é uma ordem!

Ele tira os dedos de dentro de mim e começa a me penetrar. Sinto novamente o desconforto, mas pouco me importo. Aos poucos vou ditando o meu ritmo. Ele começa a me excitar com sua mão enquanto me penetra. Perco novamente a razão. Em minha cabeça via um caleidoscópio de sensações que eu nunca pensei que pudesse existir. Ele era perfeito. Eu não era nenhuma criança, mas não poderia nunca imaginar que sexo fosse tão bom, tão perfeito.

Não consigo mais me controlar e meu orgasmo vem com fúria total. De minha garganta sai um grito gutural de puro prazer e êxtase. Me sinto quase desfalecer.

Quando eu comecei a prepará-lo, vi dor em seu rosto. Tive que parar, por mais que eu não quisesse. Eu o amava demais e nunca me perdoaria se o machucasse de alguma maneira apenas para ter prazer. Mas fui devidamente ameaçado caso parasse. Continuei a estimulá-lo com minha boca e prepará-lo. Ele me pede para Possuí-lo. Esse era o meu maior desejo. Quando me vejo dentro dele, fui obrigado a parar, ou acabaria ali, naquele momento. Ele começa a ditar seu próprio ritmo, que dava prazer a ambos. Comecei a estimulá-lo com minha mão. Ouço seus gemidos, vejo seu prazer estampado em sua face. Foi a visão mais perfeita de minha vida. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão complementado e sentir tanto prazer em minha vida. Quando o orgasmo dele vem, é forte, intrínseco, verdadeiro, natural. Fecho meus olhos e deixo meu próprio prazer vir. Foi como se eu me esvaziasse de mim mesmo. Neste momento eu deixei de me pertencer. Eu era dele. Tão e somente dele. Nem mais, nem menos. Me deitei ao seu lado, no chão, e fechei meus olhos.

* * *

Esta fic não poderia ficar sem um lemon, mas não sei se consegui o tom certo, enfim foi o melhor que deu pra arrumar. Espero que tenha agradado aqueles que a acompanham... Abçs a todos e até o próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

_Comentários da Autora: Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo esta fic. Confesso que pensei seriamente em acabar no capítulo anterior, mas, num ataque resolvi continuar. Aviso que ando em crise criativa e por isso mesmo não garanto uma linha do que virá a seguir. Se porventura eu estragar a fic, por favor só considerem os três primeiros capítulos e me avisem, please. Ajudem uma pseudo-escritora a sair de sua crise. Abraços a todos._

**E o depois sempre chega...**

Somente quando consegui controlar minha respiração pude perceber que ainda estávamos no chão. Havia sido tão perfeito. Este sempre fora o meu desejo, mas eu nunca imaginaria que também fosse o desejo dele. Camus sempre foi tão seco, tão frio, e sempre foi o meu melhor amigo. Aquele que mesmo em silêncio sempre esteve ao meu lado. Aquele que sempre velou por mim. Aquele que tentou colocar um pouco de juízo em minha cabeça ligeiramente oca. Peraí, acho melhor parar com esse curso de pensamentos. Estou ficando um maníaco depressivo pós sexo perfeito. Que coisa horrorosa!

Olhei para o lado com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo em meu rosto.

- Camus, assim como quem não quer nada, não seria um pouco mais confortável se deitássemos na cama.

- Oui mon ange, mas achei que você estivesse com algum problema de coluna e preferisse o chão duro.

- Pingüim, quem faz piada sem graça aqui sou eu! Desde quando começou com esse senso de humor deturpado, hein?

- Desde que comecei a andar com você, amostra grátis de veneno.

- Amostra grátis de veneno! – olhei para ele indignado com uma careta.

- Ué, você pode me colocar apelidos cretinos tipo "freezer portátil", "pingüim", "ar condicionado particular", e eu não posso nem colocar um apelidozinho de nada que você me olha com essa cara de "quem-é-esse-lunático-na-minha-frente"?

- Você pode colocar em mim os apelidos que desejar, só não estou te reconhecendo, roubaram meu Iceberg e colocaram um clone engraçadinho no lugar.

- Engraçadinho e gostoso, vai, admita!

- Ta, eu me rendo. Engraçadinho, gostoso e apaixonante! – falo levantando as mãos como se estivesse sendo abordado pela polícia depois de cometer algum delito. Eu decididamente não conhecia esse novo Camus que estava se mostrando agora, mas estava adorando. Era mais uma faceta do sisudo e misterioso Cavaleiro de Aquário. A cada momento que eu o observava, descobria mais e mais dessa complexa personalidade e ficava cada vez mais fascinado.

Muita gente inclusive ele, eu sei, pensa que eu sou leviano, superficial, infantil... Sob muitos aspectos, estão completamente corretos, mas, aqui dentro eu não sou tão simplório quanto pareço ser. Aqui dentro eu sou capaz de amar, sentir, sofrer, observar, raciocinar com uma maturidade que a muitos surpreenderia, mas muitas vezes não é interessante que as pessoas saibam que sou capaz de amar de verdade.

Ele de repente levanta-se do chão e me estende sua mão me ajudando a levantar também. Senta-se na cama e me convida a sentar com ele.

- Mon ange, este presente que me deu, foi o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar em toda a minha vida. Este filme é muito mais que um filme. Ele sou eu, tudo aquilo que faz parte dos meus mais profundos sentimentos você conseguiu resumir ali. Sem faltar nada. Nunca pensei que existisse alguém no mundo que me conhecesse tão bem ou melhor do que eu mesmo. Muito obrigado. Muito obrigado por você me provar que eu posso ser importante e representar algo. Muito obrigado por me amar como eu te amo.

Quando ele acabou de falar eu já estava em lágrimas. O aniversário era dele e quem ganhava o presente era eu. Ele me amava. O que mais eu queria. Eu queria pular, gritar, pendurar uma faixa enorme no relógio do Santuário, mas o babaca aqui só conseguia ficar sorrindo como um bobo alegre e lágrimas idiotas escorriam pelo meu rosto silenciosamente.

Ele se aproximou de mim e limpou minhas lágrimas delicadamente com pequenos beijos.

- Por favor, não chore... Este é um momento de felicidade.

- Valham-me os Deuses, Camus, e você acha que estou chorando de quê? De dor? De depressão? Se liga! – e dou um pequeno tapinha na testa dele – É lógico que estou chorando de FELICIDADE... Não sei se você sabe, mas as pessoas normais vez ou outra choram de felicidade.

Ele gargalhou novamente e eu novamente fiquei olhando com cara apatetada para ele. Isso já estava virando hábito.

- Eu sei que as pessoas choram de felicidade, pode não parecer, mas eu mesmo faço isso as vezes. Mas mesmo assim, as lágrimas me entristecem. Venha, vamos nos vestir e aproveitar um pouco mais o dia. Acho que agora eu aceito aquele sorvete que você me ofereceu...

- Camyu... eu queria tomar um banho primeiro... – falei baixinho, meio sem graça... digamos que eu estava meio melado, por assim dizer. Ele olhou para mim meio desconcertado. Ele, o senhor certinho-tudo-no-lugar, esquecera que o "amor" faz lambança...

- Pardon mon ange, acho que estou meio avoado hoje. Culpa sua meu belo. Me tira do sério. Venha, vamos tomar banho.

Ele me arrasta pela mão para o banheiro de seu quarto. Eu nunca havia entrado naquele banheiro. Já havia ido ao quarto de Camus uma ou duas vezes em minha vida aguardando que ele se vestisse para sairmos, mas nunca entrei no seu banheiro particular. Era simplesmente lindo! Todo em mármore branco, uma banheira de hidromassagem circular enorme e uma das paredes era completamente de vidro e, sentado na banheira, era possível ver toda paisagem do Santuário. Estanquei e fiquei observando.

- Venha Milo, entre. O que houve? Não gostou?

- Não gostei? Eu simplesmente amei. Este banheiro é lindo... Mas...

- A parede? Te incomoda? Eu posso fechar. Mas é impossível pelo lado de fora ver o que acontece aqui dentro. Mas imaginando que pudesse incomodar alguém coloquei um painel que a fecha.

- Quer dizer que imaginava que poderia trazer alguém aqui? – falo com as mãos na cintura visivelmente enciumado.

- Claro! Não estou te trazendo aqui, tontão? Eu sei que apesar desse seu jeito saidinho você é um tremendo quadradão e imaginei que essa parede pudesse te incomodar...

- Quer dizer que pensou em mim quando reformou sua casa?

- Milo de Escorpião, não sei se já te disse isso, mas eu te amo. E te amo a muito tempo, mais tempo do que sequer consigo me lembrar. E tinha certeza, assim como sempre soube que venceríamos Hades, que um dia, não importasse o quanto demorasse, eu ainda te teria.

- Realmente eu sou um tontão mesmo. Eu aqui imaginando que quando visse o filme me transformaria em uma linda estátua para decorar o Santuário.

- Vamos deixar de lado esse papo. O passado não mais importa, pelo menos não neste momento. Quer que eu feche a parede?

- Você tem certeza absoluta que é indevassável?

- Você sabia da existência dela?

- Não.

- Tenho certeza que já observou meu templo de todos os ângulos e nunca percebeu a existência dela. Então é porque é realmente indevassável.

- Como você a esconde?

- Holograma. Alta tecnologia. Simples.

- E caro.

- Oui, caro. Mas podemos nos dar a certos luxos, non?

Eu simplesmente ri e sentei na borda da banheira enquanto ligava a água e ajustava a temperatura a meu gosto. Fiquei brincando com os pés no fundo da banheira olhando para a paisagem. Era simplesmente lindo.

Percebi o susto dele ao entrar em meu banheiro. Ele era a primeira pessoa além de mim e de minha serva que entrava ali. Eu imaginei que meu cantinho de prazer fosse criar aquele choque. A casa de Aquário era uma das menores casas do Zodíaco. Eu contava com apenas uma sala, uma cozinha e um pequeno escritório na parte inferior e na parte superior com dois quartos. Na obra de reconstrução do Santuário dividi minha sala em dois ambientes com um sofá uma estante com alguns livros e um som e uma bela mesa de jantar com um pequeno aparador. Meu computador, minha papelada, arquivos e o restante dos livros foram acomodados no escritório, que cumpria fielmente sua função. Os dois quartos do piso superior foram transformado em apenas uma enorme suíte. Ficou simplesmente perfeito.

Milo agora estava sentado na borda da banheira brincando com a água olhando para a bela paisagem que se descortinava a sua frente. Depois que passara o constrangimento por estar em um banheiro cuja parede era completamente de vidro, ele estava aproveitando a sensação de amplitude dada por toda aquela paisagem a disposição dos olhos. Sentei-me a seu lado e coloquei meu pé na água.

- Hei! Você quer me cozinhar?

- Cozinhar? A água está até um pouco fria.

- Fria! Quer dizer que você toma banho mais quente que isso?

- Claro. Mas como hoje está calor fiz uma pequena concessão.

- Creio que será impossível aproveitarmos esse banho juntos, mas te farei companhia mesmo assim, deixe-me apenas tomar uma ducha.

Se aquela era a água fria de Milo, não queria nem pensar na quente. Entrei numa ducha completamente gelada. Aquilo sim era água gelada. Maravilhosamente fria. Senti-me revigorado, melhor dizendo, pronto pra outra. Enrolei uma toalha na cintura e sentei no deck que circundava a banheira. Poderíamos conversar enquanto ele virava cozido de escorpião. Será que era um prato saboroso?

- Venha Camus, não está tão quente assim...

- Acho melhor não. Está confortável aqui. Olhar para essa paisagem, olhar para você. Nunca me canso de fazer ambos.

Ele estava conseguindo me deixar completamente sem graça. Nunca pensei que Camus pudesse ser tão direto. Eu não estava realmente preparado para isso. Desviei meus olhos para a paisagem e comecei a falar como se estivesse falando comigo mesmo.

- Eu apostei alto vindo aqui hoje. Por mais que tentasse adivinhar o que poderia acontecer apenas incógnitas apareciam a minha frente. Muitas vezes cheguei até a sua porta e voltei no mesmo pé, ou apenas inventei uma desculpa boba para vê-lo e nunca dizia o que realmente queria e devia dizer. Talvez meu maior medo não fosse de você. Eu sabia que mesmo que não me quisesse nunca seria capaz de fazer-me realmente mal. Meu maior medo era de mim mesmo, de meu amor por você. Sei lidar com o desejo, sei lidar com o sexo, mas não sei lidar com o amor. Não sei o que fazer com essa coisa enorme que toma todo meu peito e minha alma fazendo com eu deixe de me pertencer. Posso estar parecendo um tolo falando todas essas coisas, mas eu precisava colocar para fora tudo que me incomodava e que estava entalado na minha garganta. A cada dia via mais o tempo passar e via que tinha que tomar uma atitude. Fazer algo. A cada nascer do sol eu sabia que o dia que findou poderia ter sido o derradeiro e que aquele dia que estava nascendo já poderia ser tarde demais, mas eu simplesmente me entreguei à inércia como um drogado se entrega ao vício. Quanta tolice, quanto tempo perdido. Mas eu sei, agora, que serei feliz.

Eu ouvi tudo que ele tinha a dizer e, em alguns momentos, me perguntei se era realmente de seu amor por mim que ele falava. Percebi que Milo era muito mais complexo, profundo e introspectivo do que eu imaginava. Percebi que ele era realmente fechado, e eu achando egoisticamente que eu era o fechadão. Tolo fui eu. Quantas dúvidas, quantos medos, quanta insegurança perfeitamente disfarçadas em risos, irresponsabilidades, festas e bebedeiras. A cada momento eu, o homem de gelo, me derretia mais e ficava mais e mais enfeitiçado por aquele veneno. Quando dei por mim ele estava olhando para meu rosto com uma expressão intrigada.

- Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse, não foi?

- Engano seu, mon ange. Prestei mais atenção do que você pode imaginar.

- Você parecia tão longe...

- Realmente eu estava longe. Estava entendendo a você e me entendendo também. Percebi o quanto te amo e o quanto preciso de você ao meu lado. Percebi também o quanto esse escorpião venenoso pode ser mansinho como um passarinho...

- Percebeu coisas demais Camus... Que tal mantermos esse seu recém descoberto talento de domesticação de animais peçonhentos em segredo?

- Desde que você prometa manter em completo e absoluto sigilo a receita para derreter o gelo eterno, negócio fechado.

E selaram aquele dia, as descobertas, o relacionamento vindouro com um beijo casto e simples que exprimia tudo que se passava na alma daqueles dois homens que descobriram o amor em meio a adversidade.

P.S. – Creio que vou parar por aqui. Sem continuações. E espero realmente que esse capítulo não esteja completamente dissonante do restante da fic, mas ele reflete um pouco do momento que vivo, dos conflitos que tenho... mas isso é uma outra história... rs... Só a título de curiosidade. Este capítulo tem praticamente o tamanho dos outros três somados... rs... Chega... já escrevi demais...

- Escreveu, é?

- Você pode me dizer o que você está fazendo aqui, Escorpião maluco?

- Quem te autorizou a contar meus pontos fracos assim, sem mais nem menos?

Ops... a autora olha para um lado, olha para outro, desconversa...

- O dia está tão lindo hoje, não acha?

- Nem vem com esse papinho de tempo não... Estou esperando... Qual vai ser a sua desculpa, hein? – A unha do nervoso escorpião começa a ficar vermelha e a crescer...

A autora se levanta da cadeira correndo...

- Mu! Mu! Socorro... uma parede de Cristal pelo amor dos deuses...

- E ai, Shaka? Ajudo ou não?

- Ajuda não Muzinho... Ela não fez uma fic de presente de aniversário para você!

- É verdade... é verdade...

- Shaka, seu traidor... vou transformar sua catapora em sarampo e te fazer virar monge de vez!

- Pensando melhor... dá uma forcinha pra ela meu amor...

E a autora respira aliviada atrás da parede de cristal de Mu.

Gente até a próxima!


End file.
